Opera time table W45/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 07.11.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:08 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:33 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version/Tragico) (2000) Dynamic (I) 06:09 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 08:42 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 11:43 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 14:39 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 15:44 André Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa Music (F) 17:12 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 19:26 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 21:46 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 23:18 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 08.11.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:20 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 04:10 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 06:18 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 08:52 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 11:27 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 15:06 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 18:10 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 21:11 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 23:08 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 09.11.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:46 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 03:41 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 04:45 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 07:19 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 10:07 Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 12:25 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 15:00 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:05 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 21:44 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 10.11.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:38 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 03:50 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:12 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:05 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 12:31 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 13:16 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 14:08 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 16:49 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:02 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 21:31 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 11.11.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:17 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 01:57 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 04:09 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 05:07 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 07:04 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 09:31 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 12:54 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 15:49 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 18:26 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:19 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 12.11.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:53 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 03:05 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 05:33 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:34 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 09:26 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 12:07 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 14:20 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 17:22 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 20:20 George Frideric Handel - Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 23:26 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 13.11.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 05:01 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 07:25 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 10:00 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 11:16 Gioachino Rossini - La pietra del paragone (1992) Nuova Era (I) 13:53 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 15:25 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 17:10 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 19:16 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 21:56 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 45/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016